Mr and Mrs Himura
by liladorablepie
Summary: Kaoru is a secret agent from the government, kenshin doesn't know about it. Kaoru don't really know what kenshin does for a living.They lied to eachother too many times, can they stop it? Too much 00C and it's k
1. Chapter 1:Wedding Plans

**Chapter 1: Wedding Plans**

" Kaoru, you've been late 3 times this week" Enishi said, looking at Kaoru's attendance sheet.  
" I know, sorry, I've been busy planning my wedding," She said fiddling with her hands.  
" Your wedding, I don't care, money, I care a lot. So I'll give you a week off starting the end of June. And go get marry fast!" Enishi said while walking towards the door. He opened the door and gave Kaoru a hint that she should leave. Kaoru got the message and left.

She went inside the elevator and down to the parking lot. She opened her car door and her engine then left to see her husband to be.

* * *

" Hey, I'm home" she shouted while she close the door behind her. 'It's quite…. I hope it's not a surprise party, or else I'll kill someone'. Kaoru held her gun tight on her hands as she walked slowly and quietly at her hallway. That's right, Kaoru has a gun, she's a secret agent from the government, and people want to kill her. Enishi is her boss from her department. Kaoru is almost near the living room, and suddenly someone pinned her on the floor. 

"Hey baby, how's work?" Kenshin ask, looking at Kaoru. Kaoru is still holding her gun trying to hide it from Kenshin.  
" It's great, wonderful, my boss gave me a week off to plan our wedding!" she said giving Kenshin a nervous smile. ' Something is different about her' Kenshin thought.

" Hey Kenshin, baby, can you get off me, your breaking my ribs." Kaoru said trying to breathe.  
" Oh sorry, ha, I missed you!" Kenshin said, giving Kaoru a kiss. Kenshin stood up and dust him self. He stretched his arms to help Kaoru up but Kaoru just lay on the ground, her right hands under her back.  
" You go to the kitchen and find something to eat" Kaoru said, smiling. Kenshin looked at her like he was a detective. " Please"

" OK fine, aren't you going to stand-up?" Kenshin ask walking backwards not letting Kaoru out of his site.

"Umm… Not just yet, I'm wondering why our floor is so umm… clean and smells fresh," Kaoru said feeling so dumb. "Because you called the cleaners and let them clean it. Are you ok?" Kenshin ask worriedly.

" Yeah! Of course, just get in the kitchen!" Kaoru said getting tired. Kenshin nod and left her. ' Jeez, that was close!' she thought getting up, while she hid her gun and followed Kenshin.

" So, did you tell your parents were going to get marry next month?" Kenshin ask Kaoru as he took a bite of his apple. "No, not yet" Kaoru said, sitting beside Kenshin.

" Why not?" Kenshin ask surprised. " I'll tell them tomorrow, I have to see the wedding planner" Kaoru said taking a bite of Kenshin's apple.  
" Hey, this is my apple, get your own! Ok well I have to call Sano to tell him his going to be the best man" Kenshin said and gave Kaoru a kiss on her forehead and left.

* * *

Kaoru and Kenshin lived together for 2 years now. Kaoru have been in the secret agent job for 6 years, she started when she was 17 years old. It was hard at first but she got used to it.

Kaoru and Kenshin met because of Sanosuke. Sanosuke celebrated his 26th birthday at Kenshin's apartment. Sanosuke knows Kaoru because he works with her. Kenshin knows Sanosuke because they've been friends when they were in kindergarten. So, Sanosuke invited his friends and he introduced Kenshin and Kaoru and they fell in love. Kaoru told Kenshin she works at a 5 star hotel as a manager, which is not true. Sanosuke also told Kenshin that he works in the same hotel where Kaoru works as an assistant manager, which is also not true. Kenshin told Kaoru he works in a company that builds light bulbs as a manager too.

So Kenshin ask Kaoru to marry him in the hotel he thought Kaoru works, Enishi's other employee do the covering for the agents. Of course Kaoru said yes. Both of them have a high paying job.

Kaoru's family don't even know what her real job is, only Kaoru and Sanosuke knows each other what their true identity because they are partners in killing.

* * *

" Hello, mom?" Kaoru said in the phone while she tapped her pencil. 

"Hello?" Her mom said sleepily.

"Hey mom, how are you? How about dad, where is he? Kaoru ask happily.

"I'm really good, and your dad is great. And you didn't tell me yet when is your wedding!" her mom said cheerfully.

" Well, umm…yeah about that, were going to get marred next month, July." Kaoru said. Kenshin, in his pajamas walk toward Kaoru and said hi. Kaoru nod and kiss Kenshin.

" So you can come right?" Kaoru ask, while eating her cereals.

"Yeah, I'm so excited, love you Kaoru, take care!" her mom said, " love you too mom, take care" Kaoru replayed and put down the phone.

" Was she excited" Kenshin ask pouring the milk on the bowl.

" She is, baby, I have to go see the wedding planner" Kaoru said and finished her cereal.

" Ok, I'll see you later" Kenshin said and kiss Kaoru. Kaoru left with her car and went to the wedding planner.

* * *

" Hello, I have an appointment" Kaoru said to the receptionist. The receptionist nod and said, " I'll call you if your wedding planner is ready". " Ok" Kaoru said. 

" And wait, I need your name and your wedding planners' name" the receptionist said.

" My name is Kaoru Kamiya and the wedding planner that is assigned for me is Megumi," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you, have a sit please" the receptionist said and smiled. After 10 minutes, the receptionist called Kaoru and directed her to a room.

"Hello, Ms.Kamiya" a cheerful voice greeted her. Kaoru smiled and sat down on the chair beside the glassed table.

" I'm Megumi the wedding planner" she said and smiled. Kaoru smiled and said, " Nice to meet you, my groom isn't here, he'll be here next time." Kaoru said and stared at Megumi.

" That's fine, today is our first meeting and I want to talk about the flowers and the place for your wedding." She said getting a piece of paper. She started drawing a beautiful church, church chair, white roses and the altar. Kaoru didn't look at the pictures Megumi is drawing because her eyes were drawn back by the tattoo that Megumi has on her neck. "What does your tattoo means?" Kaoru ask dumbly.

"Sorry? Oh…umm…I'm not really sure my self…my grandfather used to have it, then my mom has it and it's like a tradition, why you ask?" Megumi said looking at Kaoru.

"I saw one before, just wondering" Kaoru said and smiled. " So, what about that roses?" Kaoru said changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, right, so I thought we should put a lot of white roses, or what color do you want?" Megumi ask they talked about the wedding for 2 hours. Kaoru finally left and called Enishi.

" Hello, Enishi?" Kaoru ask. " Yeah it's me, what do you want Kaoru?" Enishi ask. " I'll have the case you were offering me," Kaoru said while driving.

" What case? Can you be more specific, we have tons of case" Enishi said annoyed. " The million case" Kaoru replayed.

" Umm…yeah about that, you can't have that, I gave it to someone else" Enishi said, and added, " Because you have a wedding, you said no, so it's your fault."

" Yeah I know it's my fault, but I know where the girl is," Kaoru said slyly.

" You do? That's great, so tell me where she is?"

" Can't, I want the case"

"Kaoru, why do you have to make this difficult"?

" I like it difficult, so are you going to give it to me?"

" Fine, I need her alive"

" Ok, I'll have $200 000.00"

" Fine, just finish the job" Enishi said and put down the phone. 'I have a wedding planner to kidnap' Kaoru thought thinking about her job. She didn't like killing andcapturing people, but when she was in high school, her family was so poor she can't go to college. She was really good at using wooden swords. She is the best student in her sword class. She was chosen in a tournament by her teacher, and Enishi was there looking for an agent and saw how great Kaoru is and offered a job, of course she said yes. The government provide the facilities to train the agents, Kaoru learn how to use guns, metal sword and many kinds of techniques. She's used to not telling people what her real identity is.

Kaoru's cell phone rang and she said, " Hello, Kamiya here".

"Hey baby, how's the wedding planner, is he nice?" Kenshin said happily.

" Yeah, it's a _she_. How's work?" Kaoru ask changing the subject. " Umm…great…busy…" Kenshin was cut off by a loud "THUD".

" Kenshin, HELLO, are you ok!" Kaoru ask worriedly, she stopped by a nearby gas station and wait for an answer.

" Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, I fell" Kenshin said panting. " OK…be careful, love you" Kaoru said suspiciously and put down the phone. She doesn't like to be a nag asking what happen, she trust Kenshin…sometimes.

* * *

**Ok people, I know the characters are so out of their real characteristics, can't help it. It's short it's my first fan fiction so I don't know how I did! And I'm not sure where this story is going, its like Mr. And Mrs. Smith, I didn't watch the movie and I don't intend to, but my friend told me what's the movie about! _This story take place like inthe futureUnited States, 2025_.Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes! New to the English language .**


	2. Chapter 2:Wedding Canceled

Mr. and Mrs. Smith

Chapter 2

" Kaoru, I'm going to be late, I ask Sano to come over to our apartment and accompany you. I love you" Kenshin said and put down the phone, and said to Sano, " She's not answering her cell phone"

" Maybe she can't, FYI, she's working" Sano said eating the cheeseburger he bought.

"Yeah I know, I'm just you know, nervous" Kenshin said taking a bite from his burger.

" You don't have to be nervous! Nothing is going to happen to her, jeez, relax"

" I know! And Sano your going to be the best man, if that's ok?"

" Of course it's ok, it's wonderful. I'm a good cupid, uh?"

" Yeah you are!" Kenshin said finishing his burger. " I have to go back to the hotel, see ya man" Sano said and run off. " Thanks for the burger" Kenshin shouted and Sano waved. RING RING. Kenshin's phone was ringing. " Hello" Kenshin said throwing the trash he has.

" Himura, I need you here, now" A voice shouted angrily.

" I'll be there in 10 minutes" he answered and put down the phone.

" Password please" an electronic voice ask.

" Himura, Kenshin" Kenshin answered.

" Thank you, the gate will be open in a second, and will close in 5 seconds." The computer answered. Kenshin went in and walked toward the elevator. He was in the elevator and pushed third floor. Kenshin walked hurriedly toward a red painted door and open it, empty.

* * *

" Hey Mrs. Himura, why aren't answering your cell?" Sano said behind Kaoru. 

" Oh hey Sano, sorry I was talking to Enishi"

" Ok, So what's our case?"

" The million case, we have to capture who's protecting the girl or the one paying to protect her," Kaoru said looking through her records.

" Oh, that's great, how much can I get?" Sano ask putting his butt on the chair beside Kaoru.

" We get $200 000.00 each" Kaoru answered, and added, " They say a man is paying an assassin to protect her"

" Oh, yeah that" Sano said thinking.

"An assassin protects the girl, investigators says that he was trained by a criminal named Shishio Makoto. He owns a training facilities, his good at swords and guns." She said reading the last information.

" That's the information, that's so little!" Sano said surprised by the info, they usually get 5 pages of information.

" That's why they gave it to us, the guy is hard to find" Kaoru said folding a paper and hitting Sano, and she whispered, " Baka"

" Ok, jeez, no need to be violent, let's go and find the assassin." Sano said, standing-up and getting his gun. With that, they left the secret hide out and get more info about Shishio Makoto and the assassin.

* * *

Kenshin was going to close the door behind him but a voice shouted at him, " Himura!" 

" I thought your not coming" Kenshin said and went coldly. He walked towards the voice and saw a man sitting in a very fancy chair.

" I need you to do something for me, it's out of your job, but I'll pay tons" he said looking at Kenshin.

" Tell me about it first, and I'll think about it" he answered him smiling. Makoto told Kenshin what he has to do.

* * *

" Sano, come on!" Kaoru shouted at Sanosuke. 

" I'm hungry!" Sano shouted back. Sano ordered 2 cheeseburgers and 1 root beer. " You want some?" he asks Kaoru.

" No, I want you to hurry up!"

" Ok, fine" he said. His order was ready and was given to him. He paid the counter and left. At the car he started eating the burger. Kaoru, frustrated, started the car and said, " Sano, I thought you ate with Kenshin, why are you hungry again?" Kaoru ask. By now they were on the road. Kaoru, looking at the road, holding the stirring wheel." I don't know, I guess I like eating better than sleeping" he said and took a bite. Kaoru pulled over and got out of the car. They were in a house that was big.

" Where are we?" Sano ask getting out of the car.

" It says here, the girl used to live here but she moved." Kaoru said looking at a paper.

" Why would she move?"

" The police find out she lives here, and they came and try to capture her, but the assassin protected her and killed all the police."

"The guy is good" Sano said walking towards the gate. " So what are we suppose to do here?" Sano ask.

" Umm… do you want to go inside?" Kaoru ask walking beside him.

" Sure"

* * *

Kenshin opened the house door and closed behind him. "Hey baby. How's work?" a voice ask. 

" It's great. Kind a busy though." He answered back. He walked toward Kaoru and sat beside her. Kenshin kissed Kaoru. " How's your work" Kenshin ask thinking of something else. " Well it was busy to, I have to go help some costumers" Kaoru said flipping channels and added, "Sano said.

" Kaoru, umm… " Kenshin stammered.

" What is it?" Kaoru ask.

" Can we postpone our wedding?" Kenshin ask, while his eyes are shut. Kaoru look at Kenshin's face sadly.

" Sure, can I ask why?" Kaoru answered swallowing her emotion. (A/n: Can you swallow emotions? Not sure about that sentence though!)

" Well, umm… in the hotel all the managers have to go to this business trip, and they threatened us that if we don't go we lose our job." Kenshin said not daring to look at Kaoru's eyes. (A/n: I don't know if they can do that to the managers) "Well that's very odd, we don't have business trip. Well different hotel different rules." Kaoru said standing-up and went to the kitchen so she could hide her sad face. Kenshin followed her.

" So your ok with this?" Kenshin ask.

" Yeah I'm fine with it. So when are you leaving?" Kaoru ask pealing an apple.

" Well, next week. I have to start packing though. Thanks baby" Kenshin said. He kissed Kaoru goodnight and went upstairs to sleep.

' Yay, my wedding is canceled.' Kaoru thought sarcastically, shaking her head. She puts down the apple and followed Kenshin.

* * *

_RING, RING._ " Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted. " What?" Kenshin ask yawning. " Phone. It's for you." Kaoru shouted. Kenshin kicked his blanket and sat down on the edge of the bed. He then put the phone on his ears. " I got it babe!" Kenshin shouted at Kaoru. Kaoru put down the phone and started cooking breakfast. They sleep together even though they're not married. Their bedroom has a flat screen TV facing the king size bed. The walls are painted red and theirs a lot of frame hanging. 

" Hello?" Kenshin ask sleepily.

" Himura!" a voice shouted angrily.

" Damn it, how did you know my phone number?" Kenshin ask angrily, not trying to shout.

" I have my skills. I think I've given you a lot of time, do you accept or not?" the voice said

" Yes I accept. I'll be leaving next week," Kenshin said weakly.

" Monday, I want you here!" the voice said and put down the phone. Kenshin did the same and fall back down on the bed. ' Damn it' Kenshin thought over and over again. " Um, Kenshin breakfast it ready." Kaoru ask. ' Man damn it more!' Kenshin thought. He loves Kaoru very much; everything about her is perfect for him, except the fact that she can't cook.

Kenshin got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. " Hey " Kaoru said happily. " Hi" Kenshin answered back sweetly, he then kissed Kaoru.

" I packed your breakfast. There's umm...two toasted bread and one fried egg." Kaoru said looking at the food she made. Kenshin smiled at her sweetly. " Umm... Thanks baby. Next time leave the cooking to me, ok?" Kenshin said and took the food.

" Why? I thought you like what I cook" Kaoru said and pouted. " Of course I do, bye. Love you" Kenshin said and kissed Kaoru goodbye. Kenshin left with his burnt food.

* * *

Kaoru got ready for work. She drove off with her car thinking about Kenshin's business trip. "Hey Kaoru!" Sano shouted at Kaoru. " What?" she shouted back. " What's the matter with you? We've been in the car for 2 hours you missed the last exit again!" Sano said frustrated. " Sorry, I'm just thinking a lot of things" Kaoru said as she looks away from the traffic. 

" Like what?" Sano ask in his concerned voice. " You know stuff, about the case, about our canceled wedding..." Kaoru said waiting for Sano to talk, but he didn't. So Kaoru continue. " Wait a second. You canceled your wedding!" Sano just realized.

"I didn't, Kenshin did." Kaoru said sadly.

" Why would he do that?" Sano ask.

" I don't know, he said he has a business trip to attend " Kaoru answered softly.

" Don't worry Kaoru, your the most important thing to Kenshin" Sano said trying to make Kaoru better.

" I know that! If I'm so important why would he canceled our wedding and attend his business trip?" Kaoru said getting upset. Sano didn't say anything. They didn't talk the whole way.

" Let's go ask other people," Sano suggested. " Sure, I'll start at the front gate" she said and left. She stopped walking when she saw a weird looking house. It has bird statues and other bird associate things. She pushed the doorbell and the door creaked. " Hello, I'm from Kamiya Kaoru from the police, may I come in and ask some questions?" she said politely. " No" the person standing by the door said. " Please, this is very important" Kaoru said. "I said no, you better get out" the voice said and slammed the door. Kaoru sigh and walked away.

She saw Sano leaning beside her car. " Anything?" Kaoru said walking towards him. " No, nothing. They all slammed their doors" Sano said and added, " it seems like they all know about it but they wont talk because they are scared". Kaoru agreed with Sano. ' With this time wasted Enishi will take this case away from us' she thought angrily.

" I thought you said you know where the girl is," Sano said still leaning on the car. " Yeah, why?" Kaoru ask surprised.

" Why won't we capture her, first?" Sano said.

" We can't, Enishi wants Shishio or the assassin first" Kaoru said. Sano was silent. " You know, the government of Japan have all the records of assassins." She said to Sano. " So you want me to call Japan for the records and how did you know it's a Japanese assassin?" Sano ask.

" No we can't do that. I tried that before they want the police to be there," she said thinking and added, " Japanese assassins are very good, better than the other assassins all over the world so we start at Japan."

" Why not the phone" Sano ask.

" Their scared that someone is listening, you know from the phone" Kaoru said. Sano just stared at Kaoru and snorted. Kaoru smiled and said, " I think were going to Japan Sano"

* * *

Thanks for the review again! I'm not better at grammar so I'm so sorry, forgive! Thanks again very much, I really liked all the review! 

**Review Response:**

**PunKrockergrl: **Thanks for the first review! I can tell you're a great reviewer! Thanks again! And I didn't want to watch it so I won't copy the whole thing so I will have like a diff. story!

**nilnil: **Thanks for the review! Well I'll try to make it clearer, I'm having the same problems at school, lol! Thanks again!

**Valaroma:** Thanks a lot for the review! LOL I'll let you know when I really need advise in grammar! Thanks!

**SparklingEmeralds:** Thanks for the review, your making blush! Lol Thanks again!

**gabyhyatt:** Thanks for the review! I'm you like it!

**haruko sohma:** Thanks for the review! Enishi fan huh?

**Reignashii:** Thanks for the review! I hope you read the next chapter!

**Tkdl: **Thanks for the review; I'll try about the "infidelity", ok? Thanks again!

**royal blueKitsune:** Thanks for the review! Its great!

I'm sorry if I spelled your username wrong! I was in a hurry. You guys are great! Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3: Japan Trip

**Mr. And Mrs. Himura**

**Chapter 3**

(A/n: SORRY ABOUT THE Mr. And Mrs. Smith at the other chapter, it's supposed to be Mr. and Mrs. Himura. I was so caught up with the title Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Lol. Sorry! )

Kaoru made her way from the crowd towards Enishi's office. She saw Enishi on his chair looking back at her. "Can I talk to you" Kaoru mouthed in a distance still trying to go through the crowd. Enishi nodded his head and mouthed, "Yeah".

"What do you want?" Enishi ask when Kaoru finally reached his office. " Umm…Me and Sano are going to Japan" Kaoru said and sat on the chair facing Enishi's chair.

" Is this really necessary?" Enishi ask frustrated. " Yeah, it is." Kaoru said and added, " Don't worry about our food and hotel, and that stuff"

"Why not? And I thought your going to be married" Enishi said leaning on his chair making it rock back and fort.

" I have a friend in Japan, we could stay there" Kaoru said and then smiled. " How about your wedding?" Enishi ask again. " Umm…don't worry about my wedding and I won't be needing a week off, I'll finish the case as long as it takes" Kaoru said coldly.

" Fine, when do you and Sano want to leave?"

"Next week is great. We'll be in Japan for a week or so"

" Great" Enishi said and hand Kaoru the money. Kaoru left saying thanks.

>>>

After Kenshin left for his business trip Kaoru started packing her things too. She called her parents and friends and told them that the wedding is canceled. She was acting differently Sano said to her when they were buying their tickets, she assured Sano that she wasn't acting differently.

" So are we ready to leave US?" Sano said to Kaoru on the other line. " Yeah, did you bring enough underwear?" Kaoru said laughing.

"As a matter of fact I did" Sano said proudly.

" I got to go to bed, tomorrow is our big day" Kaoru said to Sano and added, "Good night" and put down the phone. But the phone suddenly rang. Kaoru pick it up and said, " Hello?"

" Can I talk to Ms.Kamiya?"A woman said politely.

"It's me"

" Oh hello, I'm very sorry to say that your wedding planner resigned last week. Do you want a new planner?" the women said.

" No. My wedding has been canceled sorry I forgot to tell you" Kaoru said sadly, whenever she talks about her wedding being canceled she just wants to cry.

" Oh, I'm very sorry. Just call us whenever you want"

" Sure. Bye" Kaoru said and put down the phone. She headed to her room and lie down anddidn't even bother to change her clothes.

>>>>

When Kenshin arrived at the airport, he started looking for his bag. When he finally saw it, he picks it up and put it on his shoulders. He looks around looking for the exit, when he finally did he walked towards the signs.

"Hi Kenny" a voice suddenly said behind him. Kenshin didn't move but continue to walk. The women who said his name just followed him towards the exit. They finally got to the exit and Kenshin called a taxi and open the door for the woman who wasfollowing him. After the lady finally was inside the taxi, he followed her and sat beside her.

"Megumi, call me Kenshin" Kenshin said coldly while he looked through the window.

" Fine!" Megumi said and pouted. 'Oh please god, help me get through this annoying women' he thought pleadingly.

>>>>

Kaoru's alarm went on and she turned it off by throwing it on the ground. 'Stupid alarm clock' she thought. She stood-up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After 15 minutes in the bathroom, she was fully dressed. She was wearing a jeans and a sweater on top of her t-shirt. 'Ok, here I come Japan' she thought as she locked the door and heading the main exit of the building.

Sano was leaning on the glass door of the airport waiting for Kaoru. When he finally saw Kaoru, he picked up his bag and put it on his shoulders. Kaoru waved at him to notify him that she's there. Sano waved back.

" What took you so long?" Sano ask. By now they were on the line to check in. " I was really sleepy" Kaoru said.

" That's a surprise" Sano said sarcastically and shook his head. Kaoru just sigh. When they were on the counter, the person that was behind the desk asks questions about their luggage and other stuff. When they finish they sat on the chairs near the counters, waiting for their plane.

" Do you want anything to eat?" Sano ask Kaoru who's staring at the other planes landing. "Umm…just buy me some newspaper." Kaoru said and smiled. " Ok, be right back" Sano said and left.

After ten minutes or so Sano was carrying a newspaper and two burgers. " Here you go" Sano said and hand the newspaper to Kaoru.

"Thanks a lot, excited?" Kaoru ask Sano while she scanned the front page. " Very. Were going to see Misao" Sano said taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah, I know. I wonder if Aoshi and her got together," Kaoru said wondering. "Probably not" Sano said and made Kaoru stare at him and said, " Why not?" Kaoru ask.

" Aoshi isn't the type of guy to ask Misao to be his wife. And Misao is too shy to tell Aoshi what she feels" Sano said feeling smart. " Yeah…you got a point," Kaoru said not believing that Sano just made sense about Misao and Aoshi.

"All of the Tokyo flight, please proceed to gate A12," the announcer said hurriedly. (A/n: Not sure about the gate numbers, so forgive me if the materials I use doesn't make sense)

After the announcement, several people arrange their bags and walked towards the gate that the announcer said. "We better go" Sano said and they both stood-up and put carry all their belongings and left. When they were on the gate, a person checks their ticket and he let them in. They walk towards a long hallway; finally they saw the plane's entrance. Some flight attendannt greeted both of them. They were in the first class. The chairs have their own TV and such.

The plane finally started moving, and all of the passengers were putting their sit belts. And the plane flew in an instance.

>>>

"Aoshi, I have great news!" Misao shouted while walking towards Aoshi. " What is it?" Aoshi ask putting his tea down. "Kaoru and Sano are coming here!" Misao said and sat on the nearest chair.

"That's great, when are they coming?" Aoshi said without showing emotions. " Tomorrow" Misao said cheerfully and added, " Well I have to make their beds, bye!" Aoshi nod and pick up his tea and drank it. 'Baka, didn't even show any excitement' Misao thought as she walks away from the room.

>>>>

Kaoru was awaken by the sunlight on her face. She looked around and found Sano snoring beside her. Sheglanced at the window beside her, thinking about Kenshin. Suddenly, Sano started coughing." You ok?" Kaoru ask patting Sano's back hoping it will help.

"I'm better than yesterday. Airplane food disgusts me," Sano said covering his mouth as he coughed. Sano have been puking on the plane because of the food.

"How's your head?" Sano ask between cough. Kaoru had a very bad headache. Kaoru touches her head and said, "It's better, too" and smiled. Suddenly, a flight attendant told them that the plane is landing so they should put their sit belt on.

After three hours in the airport, arranging their documents and getting their bags they finally were outside waiting for a cab.

>>>>

Kenshin and Megumi have been looking for a hotel to stay in, now they were inside of a hotel with afrustrated and tired Kenshin. "So how many rooms?" the women ask sweetly.

"I said, two" Kenshin said and sigh.

"Right" the women answered and type something on the keyboard, she search her computer for any available room.

"We only one room sir" the women said disappointingly then she added, "why won't you just sleep with your beautiful wife." Kenshin in anger slammed his fist on the desk that made some pencils fall. Megumi who was beside Kenshin back away blushing.

"She's not my wife, for your information!" Kenshin shouted at the women. Some people are staring at them now.

"I'm sorry, sir" the women said softly scared of Kenshin. Kenshin took his bag and left them staring at them.

"Kenshin, you can't be mad at the lady" Megumi said running to talk to Kenshin. She finally caught up with him and grabs his shirt. Kenshin finally stop and sat on the edge of the sidewalk. Kenshin just glared at Megumi.

" I'll call Shishio and ask him if he has a house here, ok?" Megumi said and pulled out her phone and started dialing.

After a ten minutes conversation with Shishio, Megumi talk to Kenshin saying," He said he has a house" Megumi said picking up her bag.

" So where should we go?" Kenshin ask picking up his bag too and started following the walking Megumi.

" In the hotel. Shishio said he has a house in Tokyo" Megumi said and stop walking to look at the angry Kenshin.

"What?" Kenshin ask, trying to control his anger. Megumi back away a little form him.

"I'll reserve two plane tickets tomorrow and will go to Tokyo" Megumi said and patted Kenshin on his shoulder and started walking again. Kenshin whose knuckles are white looked at his shoulders where Megumi patted him. ' Oh, please, help me!' he thought and followed Megumi.

>>>

Kaoru and Sano knock on the wooden gate three times, waiting for somebody to open it. " I think they forgot were coming" Sano said backing away from the gate. Kaoru knock again and back away too.

"Misao would not forget were coming" Kaoru said and sat down on the dusty ground. Sano sat down beside Kaoru.

" There's always a first time" Sano said. Kaoru smiled and stood-up and knock again. " I'm tired" Kaoru said with a desperate voice.

" Me too. Let's just wait for them to come" Sano said. He stood-up and lean on the wooden door. Kaoru did the same.

>>>

**I know, the ending is very bad! I'm sorry about the grammar! Thanks for all the reviews I got. It's very wonderful! Thanks again!**

**Review Response:**

**Ice Shaodw: **Hey! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**royal blueKitsune:** Hey thanks for the review! I can **keep you** and not **leave you**... I don't think I can **feed you**... LOL hehe your just great!

**Reignashii: **Thanks for the review! I didn't have a good reason why Kenshin should leave for a while... so i thought a business trip will do it! Thanks again!

**Anonymus T :** Thanks for the review! You like to be anonymus huh?

**punKrocKergrl: **Hey thanks for the review! Your a wonderful reviewer!

**haruko sohma:** Thanks for the review! Lol I'll try to put him on the chapter more! Thanks again!

**strawberrygal14: **Thanks for the review! And also thanks for reviewing the first chapter! It's great!

**>>>**

**Thanks for all the review! **

**liladorablepie **


	4. Chapter 4: Yacht Auction

**Mr. and Mrs. Himura**

**Chapter 4**

**Liladorablepie**

Misao run over to the gate and opened it. She gave Kaoru and Sano a big smile and hug them. She walked toward a huge wooden sliding door. Misao opened it and went inside. Kaoru and Sano did the same. The room is very big, but it was pretty empty. There's only one table and four tiny chairs to match the table. There were also small glass teacup and a big pot of tea. Both Kaoru and Sano put down their bags and sat down on the tiny wooden chairs.

" So how do you like your first day in Tokyo?" Misao ask happily. She pours some tea on all four-tea cups and drank hers.

"Great. Except the waiting part," Sano said sarcastically. He took his teacup and drank it slowly. Kaoru nodded in agreement with Sano.

" Sorry about that. I was in Aoshi's place." Misao said blushing. Sano and Kaoru looked at Misao strangely. " Oh please! You guys, me and Aoshi are still friends!" Misao gasped.

" So, what were you doing there then?" Kaoru ask curiously. Misao, who looked very tense, took her teacup and pretended she was drinking. Sano and Kaoru just sigh.

" We need to see the police," Kaoru said breaking the silence.

"Why?" Misao ask worriedly.

" We are looking for an assassin," Kaoru answered. Misao just nodded and gave them the directions for the police office. After they talked for a few hours. Misao directed Kaoru and Sano to their rooms.

>>>

Kenshin, who was looking at the ceiling for three hours finally stood-up and arrange his bed, he glanced at the sleeping figure of Megumi and sighed.

He walked over Megumi and nudges her shoulder. "Wake-up" he said and nudges her again. Megumi open her eyes and smiled at Kenshin. Kenshin ignored her and went to the washroom to take a shower.

While Kenshin was in the bathroom, Megumi called the airline to buy some tickets. She also called the hotels' kitchen to buy some food. Kenshin finally finish and left the bathroom and ask Megumi, "Did you buy some tickets?" Megumi nodded and went to the bathroom.

Kenshin put out his cell phone and dialed their home phone, but nobody was answering. Kenshin who was getting worried tried Kaoru's phone. ' Please pick-up!' Kenshin thought immediately. He sat down on his bed and waited. Finally he heard Kaoru saying 'hello'

" Hey, how are you?" Kenshin ask happily. He misses Kaoru terribly.

"Oh, hi Kenshin! How are you?" Kaoru shouted at the other line.

" Umm…really great" Kenshin said disappointedly. He didn't like lying to Kaoru. His insides get all squirmy.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru said sensing that there's something wrong with Kenshin. Kenshin smiled to himself. He always liked Kaoru when she worries.

"Nothing. I just miss you. I got to go. I'll see you" Kenshin said trying to sound happy.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Kaoru said sadly.

"Oh, wait. Why aren't you answering at our house phone? Where are you?" Kenshin ask remembering why he called.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Kaoru said cheerfully. " I'm at Misao's house with Aoshi and Sano. Sorry I forgot"

"What are you doing there?" Kenshin ask his jealousy rising. 'She always spends time with Sano to much' he thought angrily. He heard Kaoru clear her throat.

"Well, umm…I thought that I need some vacation" Kaoru said uncertainly. 'Ah men.' Kaoru thought.

"Oh, ok. Well be careful. I don't want you hanging around on the streets late at night!" Kenshin said and both of them talk for about few more minutes and they hang up. Kenshin sigh and hoped he was with Kaoru right now.

Kaoru sigh when she finishes talking with Kenshin. "Sow-Wash we wowwiy?" Misao ask with her mouth full of sushi. Misao wanted sushi so bad they all decided to eat in a restaurant called, _Sushi palace_.

"He was" Kaoru said and sigh. She took her chopsticks and started eating her first tray of sushi. Misao and Sano have been eating sushi for the last thirty minutes. " Don't you get full?" Kaoru ask as she watched Sano and Misao order more sushi. Both sushi-eater stared at Kaoru like she was crazy. " I'll take that as a maybe" Kaoru said and drank her tea.

When they finished eating, Kaoru reminded that Sano and her really have to go to the police. Yesterday, Misao insisted that they rest first. "Don't worry. We will" Sano said rubbing his bloated stomach. They were now walking on the street of Tokyo. They are headed to Aoshi's home.

" Sano this isn't a vacation" Kaoru said without a hint of playfulness. Sano nodded. " Good. We go to the police tomorrow morning, ok?" Kaoru said and started looking at the stores beside the sidewalk. Sano nodded.

>>>

Shishio is now talking to Soujiro after talking to his other supporters. Soujiro have been loyal to Shishio since he was last seen. Soujiro track down Shishio with his fellow supporters. "We need money. Megumi isn't making the new drug till she gets here," Shishio said to Soujiro.

"Can I give my suggestion?" Soujiro ask politely. They were in Soujiro's hideout. The hideout is almost on top of a small mountain. Its security is very tight. Both Soujiro and Shishio are both in the underground room. The rooms are the same size and very fancy. Shishio is sitting down on a golden chair, the chair looked like it was made for a king. However, Soujiro was sitting down on red a smaller chair, but it looked like Shishio's chair.

Soujiro started talking. Some of the guard who were trying to listen didn't get what the plan was. Shishio just nods his head whenever he liked the ideas. Shishio then gathered his supporters and started telling them the plan to get more money to give Megumi what she needs to create the new drug.

>>>

Kenshin along with Megumi finally arrived at the Tokyo airport. When Kenshin and Megumi got into a taxi. Megumi started directing the driver where to go. 'Finally, my own bed' Kenshin thought happily, grinning at himself.

When they arrive, few maids stopped the taxi from entering the mansion. "You can just drop us off here" Megumi said politely and open her door. When they were out Megumi whispered something to Kenshin that made him glare at her. " What! Nobody has to know where this house is except Shishio's people" she said started walking. Kenshin looked at the taxi's fading backlight.

'Ok…should I kill him or not?' he ask himself. 'You should. Megumi ordered you to do so' he thought getting confused. He walked to his right to go after Megumi. He didn't like killing people without a good reason.

"Our records say here that two assassins immigrated in America." The police officer said reading on his computer. It was five o'clock in the morning. The sun wasn't even shinning yet.

"Can we have the name?" Kaoru said as she write the information that the police said on a piece of paper. Sano whose eyes were almost close murmured about how bad the coffee was.

"The first assassin that left was Shishio-" policeman said while scanning the screen if there's more information "-he is a wanted man also in here and other parts of the world. He get his money by hiring a lot people and let them do the foul work." He finishes and then looked at Kaoru who was so busy writing on her paper.

"Thanks. How about the other assassin?" Kaoru ask trying to wake-up the sleeping Sano. "Does he have a lot of information?" Kaoru added. The police officer shook his head, _No_.

"We only know that his assassin name is Battousia and he is a loyal supporter of Shishio.He was trained by Shishio." he said and added, " You shouldn't try looking for them. They are hard to find and they are dangerous" he finished with a sorrow face. Kaoru nodded and left with Sano.

>>>

When they arrived at Misao's house, they saw Misao cooking some fish by a fire. Misao looked up and smiled at them. "So, how was it?" she ask as she turn over the fishes to let the other uncooked side cook.

"It was good. We have the names. Err…so…umm…Misao we have to go by tomorrow" Kaoru said sitting beside Misao, Sano followed. Misao's face saddened.

"Can you stay for a little while? So we could check out the new auction!" Misao said looking at Kaoru pleadingly. Kaoru looked at Sano for help but find out he was turning over the fish. Kaoru made a growling noise that startled Sano.

"Erm…Yeah, we have to get going" Sano said looking at Misao.

"Oh please! Just after the auction. So you could buy some ancient stuff for a souvenir," Misao pleaded. Kaoru sigh and nodded. Both Sano and Misao jump with joy.

They ate the fish when it finish and talked about the auction while they ate. Misao and Sano nearly ate all of the fish but gave Kaoru two. "So, they you went to that auction before?" Kaoru ask taking a bite out of her fish.

"No. Not really. Only the invited comes," Misao said as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. Sano nodded with an agreement smile.

"So how did you get invited?" Sano ask grabbing two more fishes beside the fire.

"Well they invited the rich people around the town" Misao replied blushing. 'Oh yeah. Misao's family are very rich' Kaoru thought looking at the fading sunshine.

"No need to blush. I just hope Kaoru brought some money," Sano said drinking his sake that Misao prepared. Kaoru frown at him.

"Course I do!" Kaoru said loudly. Both Misao and Sano laughed. They dangle outside for one hour and went inside to ready their selves for the auction.

>>>

Megumi knocked on Kenshin rather loudly. "Kenshin! Wake-up!"  
Kenshin heard Megumi shout. "Come on. I know you are awake!" she added with a loud BANG on his door. She was correct. He was awake three hours ago, before the sunsets. Kenshin open the door and said with a bored tone, "What do you want?"

"I told you to kill the man!" Megumi shouted at him. Kenshin gave her a cold stare that made Megumi walk backwards.

"For what? Knowing were we stay?" Kenshin said his arms folded in front of his chest. He raised his eyebrow when he finished.

"No! They were police in here a minute ago, who wanted to checkout the place. The taxi driver called them and said it looked suspicious.

"So did you let them?" Kenshin ask getting annoyed.

"Argh…No, duh!" Megumi said also with an annoyed voice. Kenshin gave her a stare and shut the door in front of her face. He heard Megumi complain and swear. 'Suits her right' Kenshin thought and took his gun from his suitcase and put them inside his gun holder, which was located around his waist. He opened the window and jump on the room. He started checkout for any enemies.

**A/n: Sorry if I'm being really mean to Megumi. Its just a habit I guess**

**>>>**

Kaoru removed her clothes out of her suitcase. She was complaining to herself about what to wear for the auction. She found a skirt that was jeans and a blue _guess_ shirt and a jacket that was jeans too. She decided to wear it. She got out of her room to find Sano wearing a light brown leather jacket and underneath it was a black shirt, he was also wearing a casual pants. 'There's always a first time for everything' she thought as she walked towards Misao and Sano.

"You guys look nice" Kaoru said smiling at them. Misao smiled at her too. Misao was wearing a kimono that was decorated with pink flowers. Her eyes catch something that made her sweat. "Is someone there?" she shouted making Sano and Misao look around

"Yeah. Your senses never get old huh?" Aoshi said smiling at them. Aoshi was wearing an outfit almost like Sano but have different style and colour. After complementing each other they all started heading to the lagoon where a lot of fancy ships and yacht.

"It says here that the boat is painted with red and gold," Misao said after reading the invitation. They all look around for a yacht that was the same description.

"There's one!" Sano shouted while pointing at the yacht. They all hurried to walk to get in.

>>>

"Kenshin!" Megumi shouted trying to locate him. She's been looking for him for about an hour, still she can't find him. Finally he showed up in his room. "Kenshin are you in there! Open this door, I just talked to Shishio" Megumi shouted at him. Kenshin growled with annoyance.

"WHAT?" Kenshin shouted when he opened his door. Megumi who was shouting now was quiet. It took five seconds for Megumi to recover from Kenshin's shout.

"Well. I talked to Shishio" she started talking softly. "He said umm…he found a location that will be safe-" she said and clear her throat "-we have to go to his auction to get his money and…" "This concerns me how?" Kenshin cut off her sentence. "Well, you have to take me there" Megumi said softly trying hard to make Kenshin happy.

"When do we go?" Kenshin ask looking down at Megumi. Megumi looked at her watch and said, "right about…now" Kenshin sigh and shut the door. 'For heaven sakes!' he thought annoyed.

He wore his assassin suit. He was wearing white on top and black at the bottom. **A/n: It's like his red suit that he wears every day in the anime series, this time it's just white and black. Can someone tell me what's it called? Thanks a bunch!**His red hair was tied up really high. And his guns are hidden under his clothes.

"Are you ready? The car is here!" Megumi shouted while she put on her earrings. Kenshin sigh and come out of his room. Megumi was wearing a blue kimono decorated with flowers. "You like nice" she said to Kenshin.

"Same to you" he murmurs under his breath. Megumi smiled and they both left heading to the auction.

>>>

When Kaoru and the others entered, people who work in the yachtthere greeted them. Their uniform was all red and gold just like the paint on the walls of the yacht. Many rich people were wearing expensive clothes. There were chandeliers on the ceilings.

"So when does the auction starts?" Sano ask looking around. Misao looked at the paper she was holding and said, " Now. We have to find the ballroom"

All of them look around for the room. Sano spotted it and told them. They enter the room and were also greeted by the workers. They were seated on the nearest chairs and table. The table has a red cloth on it and was decorated by flowers.

"This is nice" Kaoru said looking around the room. "The owner must like red and gold a lot huh?" she said dumbly.

"I know" Sano and Misao said in unison. The walls are painted with dark red. There was a flat form in front of them and also red tables and chairs.

"Would you like to register for a number?" a worker said smiling at them. Megumi nodded and she left to register them all.

Kenshin and Megumi were in the underground parking. They were greeted by loads of assassins just like Kenshin. "So you finally arrived!" Shishio said to them softly when they arrive at his room. The room was like the ballroom;it's just above the auction room though. Megumi gave him a bow and sat beside him. Kenshin was standing beside Megumi. They were watching theauction from above. The room is covered with bulletproof windows.

"A nice yacht" Megumi said while looking around the ballroom. "Its just hard to see the people's faces" she added.

"That concerns me how?" Shishio ask his voice full of amusement. Megumi shook her head.

A man step outside the surrounding curtains of the flat form, all the lights are now on him and people was quieter. "Ladies and gentleman!" he shouted on the microphone. "Welcome to the first annual ancient auction. This ancient collections are collected by many different people…" he continue introducing the things they were going to sell.

After a few minutes he finish introducing and said, " our first ancient stuff is from China. It is an ancient vase…" he continue. He said the prize and people started raising their hands.

"You want that one?" Sano ask them. None of them nod clearly nobody wants it. Then the man shouted the number who got it. The vase was sold for about $1000.

"Why do they want American money?" she asks Misao who was drinking her water given by the workers.

"I'm not sure." She said. Kaoru nodded and watch the auction. So far there are ten ancient things from China being sold.

Kenshin who was standing beside the sitting Megumi now walked over the window and looked around. He spotted a women wearing jeans from top to bottom. 'I knew it! Kaoru said nobody will buy the same jacket and skirt' he thought and smiled to himself.He looked at her for a moment and think again. 'Holy! Kaoru said she's with Misao. Misao lives in Tokyo! Oh man, I'm so stupid!' he thought.

"I need to leave" he said softly but made sure that Shishio hears it. Shishio raise his eyebrow and looked at Kenshin's back.

"Why?" Megumi ask standing up. Kenshin looked at Megumi then to Shishio.

"Cause I have too!" he said coldly. Kenshin thought he saw Shishio twitch his shoulder. Shishio walked past Kenshin and looked below them, then he spotted Kaoru sitting happily with her friends.

"WHAT? Why would YOU bring her!" Shishio shouted and stood-up. He was gaping on Kenshin. Kenshin followed Shishio's movement.

"She needs to leave" Shishio said softly. He walked towards Kenshin dangerously. Kenshin looked at him coldly.

"What should I do then?" Kenshin ask, his hands ready to take his guns out. Shishio is finally a foot away from Kenshin. The people in the room stared hard at them waiting for some action.

"Well, she's your GIRLFRIEND Kenshin. I think you should do the honour killing her." he said and laugh evilly. Kenshin's face change into fear.

"No! You think I'll kill her?" Kenshin almost shouted at him. All hisself-assurancedraining away from him. Shishio looked at him, his hands on his back together.

"Oh, really? You did that once already. Why can't you do it again?" he said still looking at the angry Kenshin.

"I was a kid. I didn't know" Kenshin said his eyes look away from Shishio. Kenshin had agirlfriend once when he was in Tokyo. He was young, and Shishio was still training him. Tomoe was everything to him, one night he killed her. Shishio ordered him to kill her because she saw what Shishio's supporters was planning. Kenshin killed her and regret it when he got older. Shishioalways taught him that it doesn't matter who you kill.

"I-I can't" Kenshin said his eyes full of range. Whenever he remembers Tomoe death, he just feel his going to blow.Shishio who was standing almost beside Kenshin slap Kenshin on his face. Kenshin who didn't feel anything look away. His red long bangs covering his eyes.

"Fine. I'll let someone kill her then" Shishio said and walked towards a man who was wearing the same outfit as Kenshin. Kenshin's inside was boiling. He look at Shishio's back.

"I'll kill you, if you try to kill her" Kenshin shouted his whole body shaking with anger. Shishio glance over his shoulder to see Kenshin. Shishio only smiled and look away.

"Oh please. You'll find other women and next time you'll learn not to bring her here." Shishio said and whisper something on the man's ear. "Kill the women and her friends without anyone knowing"

>>>

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is bad! I couldn't continue because for me it looks too long. Sorry about the grammar and spelling.And thanks for the people who review the last chapter I don't have any response today but I will next chapter! And I won't be updating for a long time! Thanks a lot!**


End file.
